


Воедино

by soul_of_spring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Incest, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Лишающие покоя и разума сны в дни кровопролитной войны не могут принести ничего хорошего. Или всё-таки могут?





	Воедино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс «Королевский турнир», второй тур. Группа «Огонь». Персонажи: Уиллас Тирелл, Бринден Риверс
> 
> Ключ: «Льдом скован весь мир, и снегом засыпало города. Ни один крик не раздаётся в морозном воздухе, и лишь шёпот мертвецов сплетается с воем ветра. Осталась лишь одна надежда...».
> 
> Автор признает, что он упорот и испытывает слабость ко всем главным героям этого текста)

Настойчивые голоса, звучавшие совсем рядом, медленно вытягивали Уилласа из пучины сна. Они просили, умоляли, заклинали, но ему не хотелось просыпаться. Здесь было так хорошо и тепло: огромный зал, яркие огни, беззаботный смех. Привычной боли в колене вообще _не существовало_. Но в этом прекрасном сне не было кого-то близкого и родного, кому Уиллас был по-настоящему нужен. _Она_ была далеко от него как никогда прежде, и Уиллас знал: он должен вернуться ради неё. 

— Хвала Семерым, милорд! — стоило Уилласу открыть глаза, как раздался голос мейстера Алиссера, в котором отчетливо слышалось облегчение. — Страшно представить, что было бы, покинь вы нас.

Уиллас оглянулся и с удивлением узнал свои покои в Хайгардене. Воспоминания возвращались постепенно, сопровождаемые болью и ломотой во всем теле, и он спросил:

— Что с Арбором и Тремя башнями?

— Взяты, милорд.

Уиллас тихо помянул Семерых и Железнорожденных, надеясь, что их армия не понесла серьезных потерь.

— Сколько времени прошло с битвы? 

— Почти неделя, милорд. Ваши раны оказались очень опасны.

— Мой брат? — продолжил допрос Уиллас.

— Сир Гарлан с б**о**льшей частью армии держит оборону возле Сладкой Рощи, — пробормотал мейстер Алиссер, опуская глаза. 

— Есть еще что-то? — проницательно осведомился Уиллас.

— Сегодня утром я получил ворона. Сир Гарлан планирует отдать командование лорду Редвину и с частью армии возвращается в Хайгарден.

— Отчего же?

— Наш флот не справился, а Щитовые острова… Грейджой ведет часть армии со стороны них, милорд.

Тут уж Уиллас не выдержал и разразился ругательствами. Им приходилось гонять за Железнорожденными по всему Простору, а теперь они фактически оказались окружены с двух сторон. Хайгарден может не устоять после этих атак, и тогда их земли превратятся в выжженную пустыню. Предводитель Железнорождённых, Безумный Эурон Грейджой, не знал, что такое справедливость, жалость и милосердие.

Неожиданно леденящий душу хохот Эурона прозвучал в голове Уилласа, и он вспомнил, кто именно вонзил меч ему под ребра, нанеся последнюю рану. И как сиял в тот момент единственный глаз Грейджоя.

«Радуйся, что у него всего один глаз, а не тысяча и один», — подумал Уиллас и сам удивился тому, откуда взялась эта мысль. Но ему надо было думать не об этой странной фразе или о сказочно-нелепых снах. Были вещи гораздо серьезнее.  
— Мне нужны бумага и чернила, — произнес он, приподнимаясь на кровати, — и напишите леди Оленне, что я очнулся — уверен, она ждет вестей о моём самочувствии.

Мейстер практически выбежал из покоев, и, оставшись один, Уиллас привычно провел ладонями от висков к переносице — он всегда так делал, когда пытался соединить цепочку событий в единую картину. Сейчас его задачей было хотя бы отдаленно понять, чего добивается Грейджой. 

Бабушка всегда учила Уилласа, что поступки любого человека преследуют определенную цель. Что же нужно Эурону Грейджою? Владеть Простором? Но почему далекий от Пайка Простор, а не ослабленный Север или Запад? Почему он начал со Староместа? Интуиция подсказывала, что здесь играла ключевую роль не только жажда власти. Было что-то еще: темное, устрашающее, но пока совершенно недоступное для понимания. Он успеет подумать, что именно. Но сначала — черные крылья для важных вестей.

* * *

_Уиллас сидел в небольшой роще и листал трактат по астрономии. Здесь было хорошо и спокойно, а главное — ему не досаждали братья. Иногда они были просто невыносимы. _

_— Всё-таки ты любишь свои звёзды больше, чем меня, — обиженно произнёс женский голос, и тонкие руки ловко заскользили по его плечам, чтобы отбросить книгу подальше на траву. _

_Когда Уиллас поднял голову, чтобы возмутиться, все его слова застряли в горле. Девушка была прекрасна: ямочки на щеках, длинные светлые волосы и чуть лукавая улыбка. Уиллас почувствовал огромный прилив нежности к этой девушке, как будто она была самой близкой и родной, а не встретившейся ему впервые в жизни._

_— Разве можно любить кого-то сильнее тебя? — абсолютно искренне удивился Уиллас. _

_Она хихикнула, положила голову ему на колени и проникновенным тоном осведомилась:_

_— Тогда они, наверное, просто прекраснее меня? Иначе почему ты каждую ночь смотришь на них и почти не смотришь на меня?_

_Уиллас начал перебирать её волосы, откуда-то точно зная, что ей это нравится. И, вновь повинуясь чему-то странному, он нарочито серьезно спросил:_

_— Разве в этом мире может быть кто-то прекраснее моей сестры?_

_— Верно, только так ты и должен считать, — довольно засмеялась девушка, лицо которой прямо на его глазах превратилось в лицо Маргери…_

* * *

Направляясь на тренировку к Гаррету Фоссовею, Уиллас никак не мог выкинуть из головы тот странный сон. Там он был собой и не собой одновременно — почти как в странном бреду после ранения. А девушка из сна, превратившаяся в Маргери…   
Наверное, он просто слишком скучал по сестре и переживал за неё, учитывая интриги королевы-матери в столице. Пока Маргери еще не превратилась из ребенка в прекрасную девушку, они проводили очень много времени вместе. Уиллас читал ей вслух книги, рассказывал про созвездия и рисовал их. Маргери висла у него на шее, называла самым любимым братом и прибегала к нему со всеми печалями. И Уиллас всегда быстро находил способ её успокоить — потому что просто не мог смотреть, как из этих зеленых глаз льются слёзы…

«Карие глаза, — поправил Уилласа внутренний голос, — у Маргери, твоей сестры, карие глаза».

Конечное, карие. Как и у Гарлана, и Лораса — он один в их семье унаследовал зеленые глаза матери. Это всё морок сна, ведь та девушка была то ли зеленоглазой, то ли голубоглазой — сейчас уже Уиллас не мог вспомнить точно. 

А потом всё это отошло на второй план, потому что он уже пришел в тренировочный зал, где его ждал Гаррет.

— Доброе утро, милорд, — поклонился тот.

— Гаррет, оставь эти условности, мы уже не первый год родственники, — отмахнулся Уиллас. Сестра Гаррета, Леонетта была замечательной женщиной и прекрасной женой Гарлану. Да и как иначе — у его любимого брата могла быть только самая лучшая жена. 

— Как твои раны? — поинтересовался Гаррет, подавая Уилласу лук и колчан со стрелами. 

— Могло быть гораздо хуже, — ответил он, проверяя стрелы. — Считаешь, лучше начать со стрельбы?

— Ты наследник дома Тирелл. После твоих ранений гораздо уместнее, чтобы ты принимал участие в рукопашной только в самых крайних случаях. 

— Надеюсь, из-за этого я не прослыву трусом, — усмехнулся Уиллас, натягивая тетиву.

— В вашей семье и так достаточно героев. Лидер гораздо важнее.

Уиллас в очередной раз поразился проницательности Гаррета и сосредоточился на мишени. Он часто участвовал в открытых боях — предводитель не может постоянно отсиживаться в тылу, — но за размеренность тактики любил стрельбу гораздо больше. Выбор цели, стрела, тетива, глубокий вдох — и выстрел. Четко и выверено. Гораздо приятнее безумия рукопашной схватки. 

Уиллас прищурил правый глаз и выпустил десять стрел. Лишь первая не долетела, все остальные гордо торчали из мишени. Гаррет подошел туда и присвистнул:

— Пять прямо в яблочко! И что ж ты раньше не пробовал стрелять с левой руки?

Уиллас оторопело посмотрел на лук и понял, что действительно держит его _в левой руке_.

«Седьмое пекло, — пронеслось в голове Уилласа, — что со мной происходит?!»

В жизни он мало чего боялся, но всё происходящее с ним после ранения не могло не настораживать.

* * *

_Они танцевали, и Уилллас совершенно не чувствовал боли в ноге — будто её никогда и не было. Рядом снова была его прекрасная светловолосая незнакомка. Она поглаживала его плечи в такт музыке, а Уиллас обнимал её тонкий стан, чувствуя себя почти самым счастливым человеком на земле. Но, увы, у него было достаточно поводов для беспокойства. _

_— Семеро, скажи на милость, что я здесь делаю? — спросил он._

_— Тебе надо поменьше ворчать, — сказала она лукавым тоном, вновь напоминая Маргери. — Сегодня всё-таки праздник в нашей семье._

_«Какой семье?» — хотел спросить Уиллас, но слова застряли в горле и вместо этого он произнёс:_

_— Я должен сейчас быть на поле боя и наблюдать за движениями армий, а не движениями в танце. _

_— Зато ты рядом со мной — разве это того не стоит?_

_— Ты стоишь всех войн мира, — ответил Уиллас, и вспышка памяти пронзила его ярче огней незнакомого чертога. Её имя прозвучало в голове — легкое и мелодичное, как она сама. Шира. Его безупречная богиня в человеческом обличье, его Шира… Как он мог не помнить это имя?_

* * *

— Пришли какие-то не очень хорошие вести? — обеспокоенно осведомился Гарлан, глядя на бледного Уилласа. Брат прибыл только вчера ночью, и им надо было в срочном порядке обсудить стратегию возможной обороны. Но Уиллас никак не мог отпустить ночные сны — слишком реальными они казались.

— Вестей нет, это и плохо, — ответил он после небольшой паузы. 

— Я тоже переживаю за Маргери, — кивнул Гарлан, расценив его молчание и бледный вид по-своему, — но в Королевской гавани сейчас отец с частью армии и бабушка. Я уверен, вместе с ними наша умная сестричка выкрутиться. 

— Если бы Лорас не помчался в Штормовой предел, до этого бы не дошло, — рявкнул Уиллас, снова испытывая сильнейшую злость на младшего брата.

Всё началось из-за него и его близкой дружбы с Ренли Баратеоном. Лорас как змей ходил и нашептывал Маргери, какая прекрасная, идеальная и безупречная королева из неё выйдет. Они сблизились, стали не разлей вода и почти все члены их семьи забыли, что раньше так Маргери приходила к Уилласу, а не Лорасу. А Лорас на каждом углу говорил, что его прекрасной дамой станет Маргери, и он всегда будет защищать их любимую сестру. Но Уиллас слишком хорошо знал Лораса и понимал, что встань перед ним выбор кого спасти — Ренли или Маргери, он не задумываясь бросится спасать первого. Между Маргери и подвигами их дорогой рыцарь всегда выбирал последнее.

Поэтому вместо того чтобы остаться с сестрой, он помчался геройствовать в Штормовой предел и чуть не погубил и себя, и Маргери, которая осталась без защиты рядом с Серсеей Ланнистер. 

— Ты несправедлив по отношению к нему, — мягко заметил Гарлан. — Он всё-таки твой брат.

«Вечная ирония судьбы, — ехидно заметил внутренний голос в голове Уилласа, — любимый брат, ненавистный брат. И куда же без желанной женщины?» 

Уиллас тряхнул головой и склонился над картой Простора. Сейчас было гораздо важнее понять, когда и откуда им ожидать удара. И могут ли они сделать что-то, чтобы остановить Железнорожденных. 

* * *

Эти сны лишали покоя и практически сводили с ума. Каждую ночь в видениях к Уилласу приходила Шира. Она обнимала его, целовала и шептала, что безумно скучала по его рукам. Уиллас не мог наглядеться на неё, и лишь когда Шира превращалась в Маргери, он просыпался и буквально собирал себя по частям, вспоминая, что является реальностью, а что остается всего лишь странными фантазиями.

И реальность была гораздо важнее и опаснее — ведь здесь шла очередная война. 

Они встретили Железнорожденных на Морской дороге. Армия под предводительством Редвина еще удерживала другое войско в районе Медовой рощи, и Эурон Грейджой был там — это вселяло в Уилласа уверенность, что они смогут разбить тех, кем руководил Дагон Пайк. 

Изучая все донесения о набеге Грейджоя, Уиллас выделил несколько основных достоинств армии Железнорожденных: внезапность, самоуверенность и бесстрашие. Они сражались, чтобы умереть, но перед этим отправить как можно больше «мерзких южан» в могилу. 

«Мы должны выиграть любой ценой», — думал Уиллас, не выпуская из поля зрения ведущего всадников Гарлана ни на секунду. Его навыки в стрельбе волшебным образом действительно улучшились, и Уиллас был уверен, что успеет выпустить не одну стрелу, пока кто-то нанесет серьёзную удар по его брату. 

Основной бой шел далеко, но Уиллас даже отсюда чувствовал запах страха, крови и смерти. Паника среди лучников его раздражала, ведь они были как раз в относительной безопасности, но он не подавал вида и говорил ободряющие речи, сопровождавшиеся выстрелами в сторону Железнорожденных. 

«Их меньше, чем нас, мы просто обязаны отбиться, — размышлял Уиллас, выпуская очередную стрелу в человека, нападавшего со спины на Гарлана. — И если мы победим сейчас, Хайгарден выстоит».

«И тем более он выстоит, если Грейджой и не думал направляться туда», — поправил его внутренний голос, напоминая Уилласу о том, что он так и не определил, какой еще мотив есть у Железнорожденных, кроме «драться чтобы драться».  
Поэтому, когда битва закончилась и армия Тиреллов праздновала победу, Уиллас вновь возблагодарил Семерых за то, что они послали ему такого замечательного брата, с которым они нередко мыслят одинаково. Как иначе Гарлан догадался взять в плен нескольких Железнорожденных, среди которых был даже Дагон Пайк?

— Делай своё дело, малец. Утонувший бог уже давно ждет меня, — прохрипел Дагон с обреченной улыбкой. Уиллас аккуратно слез с коня и, опираясь на трость, подошел вплотную к нему, пытаясь прочувствовать его эмоции.

— Не раньше, чем ты скажешь мне, зачем вам Простор.

— И что же ты мне такого сделаешь, лордёныш, чтоб я тебе всё выложил на блюдечке? — усмехнулся он. Уиллас нахмурился: Дагон был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте, хотел умереть и совершенно его не боялся.

«Твоё лицо так и светится добротой и милосердием, — напомнил внутренний голос, — так зачем ему тебя страшиться?»

— Конечно я не могу сделать ничего необычного, — безэмоциально произнес Уиллас, доставая меч и глядя ему в глаза. — Выпустить тебе кишки? Так ты только этого и жаждешь, даже если мы начнем с твоих товарищей. Вы уверены, что где-то там вас ждёт лучший мир. Но пока ты вступишь в него, ты проживешь ровно столько, сколько тебе будет нужно, что понять — вы не победили сейчас и проиграете после. И все ваши жертвы окажутся напрасны. 

Пока Уиллас всё это говорил, не только Дагон и другие пленники, но даже Гарлан несколько раз менялся в лице — значит, провокация прошла успешна. 

— Разве ты не чувствуешь холод, южный цветок? — вновь прохрипел Дагон, и его лицо озарила безумная улыбка. — Вы проиграли в тот момент, когда наш король вступил на эти земли. Следом придёт лед, и снег засыплет все ваши города. А потом придут мертвецы, и от вас всех не останется даже пыли. Совсем скоро ты почувствуешь это на своей шкуре.

Уиллас кивнул, и солдаты сделали свою работу, но последние слова Дагона Пайка еще долго звучали в его ушах. Хотелось отбросить их от себя, как и безумные сны, но какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказывало Уилласу, что это не просто детские сказки или пустые угрозы. Где-то за морем говорят о драконах, а Грейджой активно пытался взять Старомест. И никто не знает, что именно он там искал…

* * *

_Лунная дева и Ладья сияли сегодня особенно ярко. Наверное, для грядущей свадьбы это хорошее предзнаменование — прекрасную деву ждет безопасное путешествие._

_Уиллас еще лет семь назад обустроил одну из Южных башен Хайгардена как обсерваторию и частенько проводил здесь ночи, наблюдая за небесными светилами. Здесь лучше думалось, читалось и даже дышалось. Здесь Уиллас чувствовал себя собой, и никакие разочарования не грызли душу. _

_Осторожные шаги заставили Уилласа напрячься. Сейчас уже слишком поздно для прихода слуг по каким бы то ни было причинам. Он обернулся и испытал искреннее удивление, смешанное с радостью: его ночным посетителем оказалась Маргери._

_ — Доброй ночи, дорогой брат, — ласково произнесла она, присаживаясь рядом на подушки и ставя кувшин с вином на невысокий столик. _

_— Я думал, ты уже давно спишь. Завтра всё-таки важный день, — заметил он, разливая вино по кубкам._

_— Не спится, — пожала плечами Маргери, но Уиллас чувствовал, что это далеко не единственная причина._

_— Ты не хочешь этой свадьбы? _

_— Как я могу её не хотеть? — искренне удивилась она, делая глоток вина. — Ренли красив, добр и отважен. И я стану королевой._

_— Наша бабушка права: всё это очень сомнительно._

_— Но ведь лучше Ренли, чем почивший король Роберт? — усмехнулась Маргери._

_— Это не значит, что он не может тебя обидеть. _

_— Уиллас, я уже не маленькая девочка, — Маргери погладила его по щеке. — И тем более, мы с тобой оба знаем, что Ренли ко мне не прикоснётся даже после свадьбы. И тем более никто другой — если я сама этого не захочу. _

_Уиллас кивнул и залпом осушил свой бокал. Они давно не сидели вот так, просто и искренне обсуждая всё на свете. Он успел отвыкнуть от таких вечеров, и теперь его ощущение потери стало ещё острее. Уже завтра Маргери станет женой Ренли Баратеона и надолго, если не навсегда, покинет Хайгарден. _

_— А что ещё тебя гложет, брат? — спросила Маргери, кладя голову ему на плечо._

_— Скажу не раньше, чем ты ответишь, почему пришла сегодня ко мне, — сказал Уиллас, зарываясь пальцами в её каштановые локоны. Невысказанное «почему ты не с Лорасом сегодня?» повисло в воздухе._

_— Раз уж с брачной ночью не выйдет, то хотя бы ночь перед свадьбой я хотела провести с тем, кто любит меня. И кого люблю я. _

_Маргери нежно улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб, а Уиллас в ответ крепко прижал её к себе. На всём свете не найдется никого, кого он мог бы любить сильнее. _

_— Мне будет не хватать этих глаз. И этой улыбки, — прошептала Маргери, проведя пальцем по его нижней губе. Уиллас вздрогнул и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы справиться с ощущениями, которые вызывали её прохладные ладони. — А ты будешь скучать по мне?_

_— До безумия, — ответил Уиллас и, послав в пекло мораль и принципы, поцеловал её. Ведь Маргери хотела этого не меньше. _

_Она шептала что-то бессвязное, пока Уиллас покрывал поцелуями её шею и плечи, и он различал только: «мой… любить… на самом деле…». Маргери сама распустила пояс халата, прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. Её кожа была такой горячей, что Уилласу казалось, будто он касается огня. Он поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо, и наткнулся на полные страсти разноцветные глаза Ширы. _

_— Ты только мой, Бринден, только мой…_

* * *

Уиллас открыл глаза и резко поднялся на постели. У него дрожали руки и, кажется, был жар.

Да, Маргери и правда приходила к нему накануне свадьбы с Ренли, и они полночи говорили, но остальное… Этого не было. Никогда не было. Так что за безумие с ним творится?

«А если это действительно было, но просто ты не хочешь вспоминать? — ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос. — Наша память предаёт нас постоянно». 

— Этого не было! — крикнул Уиллас в пустоту и схватился за голову, которую пронзила резкая боль. 

За окном была еще глубокая ночь, но всё привидевшееся сняло сон как рукой. Почему Маргери превратилась в Ширу, а не как раньше? Почему Шира назвала его Бринденом?! Кто они такие? И что нужно сделать, чтобы эти сны прекратили его мучать?  
Настежь распахнутая дверь его покоев отвлекла Уилласа от этих размышлений. На пороге стоял бледный и запыхавшийся мейстер Алиссер.

— Что случилось? — быстро взял себя в руки Уиллас.

— Милорд, как хорошо, что вы не спите! Железнорожденные…

— Атакуют?

— Нет… они обошли нас через Рогов холм и, судя по всему, двигаются на Королевскую гавань. 

Уиллас внутренне похолодел. От бабушки недавно пришло короткое письмо, и из её завуалированных строк, он сделал вывод, что Серсея Ланнистер ищет союзников и готова предложить им что угодно, лишь бы устранить всех, кто мешает ей на пути к власти. И первым человеком в этом списке является Маргери.

_«…Мое здоровье сильно подорвано этими вечными поездками в столицу, Уиллас. Я старая женщина, но хочу видеть внучку и поддержать её в такой тяжелый период. Ты же знаешь, какая она впечатлительная. Воробьи, опасно раненный Лорас... девочка превратилась в тень прежней себя. Ах, если бы я могла ненадолго взять с собой нашу дорогую Маргери…»_

Эти строки прочитанного накануне письма снова всплыли в голове Уилласа. Несмотря на часть армии отца, бабушка хочет уехать из столицы с Маргери. Но сейчас Простор не многим безопаснее… А если Серсея Ланнистер заключила договор с Грейджоем, то вся его семья в двойной опасности. 

— Разбудите моего брата и позовите его сюда, — произнес Уиллас, поднимаясь с кровати. — Нам надо обсудить, какая часть войска может двинуться в сторону столицы. Мы должны остановить Железнорожденных.   
«Они обманули нас, — думал Уиллас, бродя по своим покоям и дожидаясь Гарлана. — Мы сделали то, на что они рассчитывали — укрепили Хайгарден, боясь, что нас атакуют с двух сторон. А у них была совсем иная цель».

Из окна подул прохладный ветер, и Уиллас подошел ближе. Снежинки мелкими хлопьями падали на землю, словно напоминая про вечный лёд и смерть, как и обещал Дагон Пайк. 

* * *

_Вокруг были непроглядная тьма и холод. Уиллас зябко поежился и попытался рассмотреть хотя бы очертания места, где он находился. Это была какая-то огромная каменная пещера. Он бесцельно бродил по её извилистым коридорам, понемногу привыкая к темноте. Колено нестерпимо ныло, и Уиллас жалел, что рядом не находилось ни одной достаточно длинной палки, которую можно было использовать как трость. _

_Зачем он здесь? Что ищет? Он бы еще долго размышлял и размышлял, но все его сомнения разрешил звучащий так близко знакомый женский голос: «Но ты ведь говорил, что я стою всех войн мира!»._

_Уиллас двинулся на звук голоса Ширы и набрёл на очередную маленькую пещеру, половину которой занимало огромное чардрево. Он подошел ближе и встал совсем рядом, но она даже не заметила его. Сейчас Шира казалась Уилласу чуть старше, чем в предыдущих его снах, правда, возможно, виной этому был её нахмуренный вид._

_ — Ты стоишь всех войн мира, любимая. Кроме этой, — раздался голос из чардрева, слишком похожий на голос Уилласа. Он повернулся левее и увидел того, другого: совершенно седого, одноглазого и опутанного ветками чардрева. Это было странно и немного жутко, но Уиллас точно знал, что перед ними тот самый Бринден._

_Шира сложила руки на груди и презрительно фыркнула, чем привлекла внимание и Бриндена, и Уилласа._

_— Шира, — ласковым тоном продолжил Бринден, — речь идет о спасении нашего мира._

_— И поэтому ты позволил кому-то другому распоряжаться твоей жизнью? _

_— Они спасли меня. Тебе повезло: во время своего путешествия ты не увидела за Стеной того, с чем столкнулся я. Холод, вечная ночь и орды мертвецов, которым не ведом страх. _

_— И что же ты собираешься делать? — спросила Шира, но Уиллас не чувствовал в её голосе ни нотки смирения с судьбой Бриндена._

_— Держать этот мир на краю пропасти, насколько хватит моей жизни._

_— Герои найдутся и без тебя._

_— И немало, — вырвался из горла Бриндена хриплый смешок. — Среди соли и дыма, когда воссияет кровавая звезда._

_— А дальше? — руки Ширы коснулись ладони Бриндена, сплетенной с чардревом. — Что будет, когда эта магия перестанет поддерживать в тебе жизнь?_

_— Отправлюсь туда, куда должен был._

_— А если не успеешь сделать всё, что хочешь? — с издёвкой спросила Шира и отстранилась от него. — У тебя всегда на уме был один долг, Бринден. Перед Деймоном, Дейроном, Таргариенами, королевством, людьми, пророчествами и Иным лишь известно еще перед кем! А твой долг передо мной, Бринден?_

_— Шира…_

_— Ты обещал всегда быть рядом со мной! — крикнула Шира, и в её глазах заблестели слёзы._

_— Родная, если бы я мог… — с тоской проговорил Бринден._

_— Если бы мог — сделал бы? Поставил бы хоть раз свой долг передо мной чуть выше спасения мира? _

_— Ты что-то задумала, — подозрительным тоном заметил Бринден, и Уиллас был с ним абсолютно согласен. _

_— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о ритуале подселения? — спросила Шира, мгновенно превратившись из слабой женщины в… ведьму. — Когда сознание человека после его смерти сливается с сознанием другого?_

_— Как варги?_

_— Близко, но не совсем. Его корни идут из Валирии. И он даст тебе возможность второго шанса._

_— Не нам?_

_— Если ты действительно любишь меня так, как говорил, — усмехнулась Шира, — то твой переход сознания вытянет и меня._

_— Но ведь есть и другие условия?_

_— Этот мужчина должен будет родиться в день твоего рождения. Иметь какое-то увечье, — пальцы Ширы провели по пустой глазнице Бриндена. — И то, что ведет вас по жизни, должно совпадать…_

_«Самое важное и неизменное, — с ужасом осознал Уиллас, наблюдая за ними. — Любимый брат, ненавистный брат и желанная женщина!»_

_— В день твоей физической смерти он тоже рухнет в небытие, а обратно вы выйдете уже одним целым, — продолжала Шира. _

_— Но ведь есть плата, — хмуро заметил Бринден, и Уиллас явно чувствовал, что он еще не готов с ней согласиться._

_— Разумеется, — пожала плечами Шира. — Плата — моя магия и жизненные силы. _

_— Но зачем?.._

_— Всё же предельно просто, Бринден. Мне не нужен этот мир, если в нём не будет тебя…_

_Яркая вспышка света после этих слов заставила Уилласа на миг прикрыть глаза, а когда он снова открыл их — в пещере не было никого и ничего. Кроме стоящего прямо напротив него беловолосого Бриндена._

_«Бринден Риверс, Кровавый Ворон, Великий Бастард Эйгона Таргариена», — неожиданно вспоминает Уиллас, глядя на его единственный красный глаз. _

_— Теперь ты получил ответы на свои вопросы, мальчик, — произнес Бринден, и Уилласу показалось, что он слышит собственный голос. — До тебя было сложно достучаться, но теперь ты здесь, и мы стоим друг напротив друга. И мне нужен твой ответ, Уиллас: готов ли ты принять меня? Стать единым целым? Слиться в единое сознание?_

_Уиллас смотрел на Бриндена в упор и подмечал всё новые и новые детали, в которых они были схожи: скулы, овал лица, осанка… Незнакомая и жуткая магия выбрала именно их. И на это были причины, которые правильнее принять, чем оттолкнуть._

_Уиллас выставил вперед правую руку и кивнул. Бринден ответил тем же, и их ладони соединились. Пещеру вновь озарила яркая вспышка, и теперь Уиллас действительно оказался в одиночестве и чувствовал себя цельным как никогда._

* * *

Чем ближе они продвигались к столице, тем заметнее было, что зима уже вступала в свои права. Солдаты жаловались на холод, но не впадали в панику — они еще не знали, что ожидает их совсем скоро. Борьба, в которой почти невозможно победить. Но пока шансы еще были.

_— Не помешало бы до этого успеть отправить в пекло Грейджоя_, — подумал Уиллас, стряхивая снег с дуплета. 

_— Да, это наша первостатейная задача_, — вторил ему Бринден. — _Живых, помешавшихся настолько, что они сговариваются с мертвыми, необходимо устранять._

_— Кажется, у нас на первом месте идет семья, а уже потом спасение мира_, — напомнил ему Уиллас, усмехаясь. Гарлан, ехавший рядом и заметивший эту усмешку, подозрительно прищурился. Уиллас совершенно искренне улыбнулся брату и с удовлетворением заметил, что черты его лица разгладились. 

_— Если мы убьем Эурона, главная опасность минует Ширу._

_— Маргери_, — поправил его Уиллас, и Бринден хмыкнул.

_— Конечно-конечно. Мы спасаем твою невинную розочку-сестру Маргери. Только моей дорогой сестре-ведьме могло настолько повезти в этой жизни. _

_— Ты думаешь, мы успеем?_ — с затаенным страхом спросил Уиллас.

_— Не весь мир еще скован льдом, и мертвецы пока только готовятся перейти Стену_. 

Уиллас кивнул и против воли улыбнулся. Избранные герои и последние надежды этого мира были готовы для самого тёмного часа, и ему представился редкий случай сделать то, что он действительно хочет, а не то, что должен.

А это значило, что совсем скоро как Уиллас, так и Бринден смогут сжать в объятиях единственную дорогую для них женщину в этом еще не рухнувшем мире.


End file.
